Operation Catch Santa Claus
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: Six year old Veronica Mars is on a mission; she's going to catch Santa Claus.


Don't get her wrong, she adored Santa and all of his jolliness. But technically, he was a criminal. Breaking and entering? According to her father, the _sheriff_ , it was still a criminal offence.

There was no doubt that Santa Claus was a good person. One of the best people, really. He had good intentions. But a crime was still a crime. He could go to jail and then there would be no Christmas! And Lord knows what would happen to Santa in prison!

All of the jail's occupants were there because they had broken the law. And that meant that they were, for sure, on Santa's naughty list. Everyone knew that _that_ meant you'd get _no_ present. A sad fate. They would definitely hold a grudge against kind, old, Santa. He would never survive.

Naturally, she had to save Santa from that awful fate. Unfortunately, it meant that she had to break a few rules herself. But! Santa had to forgive her, for she too, had good intentions.

* * *

Maybe Eli Navarro was right... Santa Claus wasn't real. She'd bared witness to her father stealthy sneaking downstairs to place her gift from Santa underneath the Christmas tree.

Her eyes glimmered with tears. All six years of her life had been a lie. How could her parents do this to her? Lie to her? Deceive her?

She gasped as she settled into bed...

...Or maybe her father was Santa Claus!

A second later, she sighed. No, he wasn't. This year she'd asked for a real, oxygen-in-taking, pony. There was no way her father managed to fit it in a box and tie it up in a bow.

Her eyes widened with shock. Oh! How was Santa supposed to get the the pony inside? Ponies weren't even supposed to be inside the house. Santa must have left it outside, she realised.

But! It'd be cold and lonely outside... Oh no... she had not thought her Christmas wish through.

Did her inconsideration to the pony's feelings make Santa put her on the naughty list?

Did she do anything else that was bad this year?

She gasped. Last week, she'd given Duncan the answers to a mathematical problem but she was helping him, that was good, wasn't it? She bit her lip. The teacher had said not to but she couldn't leave Duncan to struggle all by himself! It was really difficult... Even she had trouble with it and she was first in their grade!

Her eyes grew wide. She'd called Dick a pig! Oh! He was so messy and icky with his cooties and he'd chewed on the toys from the play corner! Again! What were they? Three year olds, again?

She sighed. Technically, she complimented him, pigs were really cute animals. They were pink and their oinks were adorable. She frowned, perhaps she'd insulted the pig.

Oh, darn it! It was definitely that time when her teacher left the class with her in-charge. Lilly had come into the class to get Duncan but when she noticed the teacher wasn't in, she'd stayed for a while... and the class had gotten a bit nosy. When the teacher had come back, Veronica might have under-stated the amount of noisiness. It was only because she didn't want Lilly to get into trouble. If it hadn't been for Lilly, she'd have had no problem in naming the rowdy lot. However, she knew that if she did, they would rat out Lilly as well.

Veronica stilled for a moment. Did bad thoughts count as well? There was no way Santa could know what she was thinking, was there? Then again, how could he see whether everyone was naughty or nice? There were like seven billion people in the world. Santa could do the impossible... There was nothing that got past him.

He was the essence of magic. It was therefore natural that he knew everything.

Ack. She'd gotten a head ache now.

But her main suspicions were:

1\. Keith Mars was Santa

He held the title best father in the universe since – she was born. (Duh.)

Best sheriff in the universe since he'd become Sheriff. (Obviously.)

Best student in the universe until she'd started school! (Hehe.)

Best friend until Lilly Kane (Only because she couldn't tell her father about the boys she thought were cute but he really gave the best advice so maybe Lilly is second.)

Best husband in the universe since he married mom (Duh! He can't be a husband if he's not married.)

Best person in the entire universe since he'd become a person.

Best puppeteer … ooh maybe not.. he showed his face! But he was still funny.

Best... oh! What's the point of this list? He's the best of everything.

Possibly best magical creature in history!

2\. Santa really can read minds and she's been labelled as naughty all thanks to Dick Casabalancas! Urg! Thanks a lot, Dick.

3\. Santa knew that she was up and cahooted with her dad!

4\. Santa... Santa wasn't real.

But that was preposterous, All the movies! Books! Songs?! And most importantly her father would never let her sit on some strangers lap and whisper her deepest desires.

* * *

"Daddy?" Veronica called out.

"Yes, sweetie?" He looked at the tiny blonde.

"Why'd you eat Santa's cookies and drink his milk last night?" She arched an eyebrow and stared at him expectantly.

His eyes narrowed on her. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"My Sheriff-y senses were tingling," she shrugged.

"Santa must've known you were up."

She sighed. She figured as much. Then she narrowed her eyes on him. "Daddy, are you sure that you're telling the truth?"

Surprised by her sudden questioning, he chuckled.

Veronica grinned and whispered, "Dad, I know your secret! I know you're Santa. But don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Keith laughed, ruffled her hair and said, "C'mon kiddo, you must be hungry with all that detecting last night. And then present time."

* * *

"Veronica Mars," Lilly bounced happily. "I have a surprise for you!"

Veronica beamed at her best friend and then desperately wanted to let her in on the best secret in the world but she made a promise. Sigh.

The green-eyed heiress cheerfully tugged Veronica and once they arrived in the Kane yard, Lilly cheered, "Merry Christmas, Veronica Mars!"

Veronica's mouth dropped open, after given a moment to recover from her shell-shocked state she let out, "Oh my God, Lilly!" Her bright eyes shone with so much love and excitement. She pulled in Lilly for a bone-crushing bear hug. "You got me a pony!"

Lilly laughed. "Well, I told Celeste that I wanted it but only because I knew that you wanted one. Technically, we can only keep it for two days."

Tears of joy sprung in Veronica's eyes. "Oh my gosh, Lilly! I love you so much!"

Lilly laughed, her heart warmed at her best friend's declaration. "I love you too. Now c'mon, it's not gonna ride itself."

Veronica could not contain her excitement. She was just so happy! The two girls giggled as they played with the pony.

Maybe Santa Claus... Maybe he's... a collaboration of the best people in the world; a super team. Naturally, her dad and best friend were apart of that team.

One thing was for sure, this was the best Christmas ever!

* * *

 **A.N, Is it too early for Christmas fics? Had this stashed in one of my folders, saving it for Christmas, I found it today and was like Christmas is close enough.**


End file.
